FF 167: Fool Me Once, Shame on You, Fool Me Twice
by liaSonlovR
Summary: Liason. Read and Review! You'll never expect the ending.


Hey everyone!  (Notice how I start the beginning of all my stories like this? LOL. Weird.)

Anyway, this was a very interesting prompt, and the story just instantly jumped at me. However, I had absolutely no time to write it, because of my stupid science background info, but now I'm taking a break, and decided to just write this.

Like I say every single time, I have no idea how I feel about this right now. It's way too fresh in my mind to evaluate it myself, so I'm relying on you guys! Help me out with some feedback. 

Prompt: Cardboard Juice Boxes

FF #167: Fool Me Once, Shame on You, Fool Me Twice…

Nodding to Johnny who was calmly guarding the infamous Penthouse door, Jason Morgan opened the door and walked in, finding Sonny sitting on the couch with Morgan in his lap, reading _Goodnight Moon._

Sonny quickly lifted his soft, brown eyes to meet Jason's clear azure ones, and gently closed the book, softly telling Morgan that he'd meet up with him in his room. He set the book down on the expensive coffee table, and watched his youngest son climb up the stairs and head to his room, meeting Leticia who had been setting up his bath.

He waited until he heard the door close. "Another crate was found full of drugs."

Jason sighed angrily and took off his leather gloves, stuffing them in the pocket of the matching leather jacket. "That's what I expected. That's the third time this month, Sonny. _Who_ the hell is setting this up?"

He shook his head, and slowly stood up, reaching for a cup and some liquor.

"That's the problem, Jason. Whoever's doing this, is doing it pretty well. Benny can't find a single lead."

"It's been almost a whole month. A freakin' _month _Sonny! And you're telling me we have absolutely no lead?" Jason slammed his fist on the cool wood surface of the desk, and clenched his fists, openly glaring at the man who was uncommonly standing calm before him.

That moment of calmness was quickly broken however, when Sonny slammed his glass down on the coffee table and stood directly in front of Jason.

"Damn it Jason – do you honestly think that none of the men are trying? That _I'm_ not trying? You don't think that I'm worried myself that it's been over three weeks and we still have nothing? I know that you have a family now – Elizabeth and Cameron – but Christ, you can't let your feelings control you like this! We've been through worse than this, but you can't let them see you crack, Jason. Whoever it is."

Sonny shifted his feet, sighed wearily, and added with a gentler tone. "Your wife, your son, I know they mean everything to you, I have a family of my own too. I know what it's like. Whatever danger they might be in," – Jason whipped his head up – "Whatever danger that they _could_ be in," Sonny quickly corrected, "You have to keep your cool. Don't let them know that they get to you. So do me a favor, hell, do everyone a favor, and just – "

The shrill ring of Jason's cell phone interrupted their argument, but Sonny motioned for him to ignore it. Jason turned the phone off, and tossed it on the desk.

He ran his hands over his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I – I know that I've been acting very – angry – lately, but you have to understand Sonny. After Sam left, I had nothing. I lived for nothing, only for the occasional orders that were given. But when I found out Cameron was my son, when I found out that Elizabeth and I weren't over, that I_ loved_ her, my whole world changed. I have too much to lose right now, damn it, and I'm not going to let the one good that has ever happened to me go to waste just because we don't have a fucking lead!"

Sonny nodded. "I know, Jason. By God, you deserve everything that Elizabeth and Cameron have given to you, and after everything you've been through, you need it now more than ever. But I promise you, if you don't clear your head and let your anger influence your decisions that regard the lives of the people you love, then we're in deep shit. Both of us."

Jason reluctantly nodded and picked up his cell phone, and put it in his back pocket. "Yeah. I'm gonna go now. I have to go pick up dinner from Kelly's."

Sonny nodded and motioned with his hand to the door. "Good night."

Jason closed the door to the penthouse and entered the elevator that Johnny already had opened for him.

He shut his eyes, and tried to ignore the fearful feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

Something was wrong.

Not even bothering to shut off the engine, Jason jumped off his bike and ran towards the old cottage that he had kept Elizabeth and Cameron in while they were still trying to sort out the whole drug mess.

Throughout the whole course of the ride, the fear he had in his gut had rapidly begun to multiply and before he knew it, he was riding across the dark road with the speed of over 100 mph. He knew something had happened. His instinct told him to forget Kelly's and go straight back to the cottage, telling him that something had happened.

And as much as Jason wanted so badly to be proven wrong right now, his instincts were never wrong.

He flashed out his keys and unlocked the door, slowly stepping inside.

"Elizabeth?" his voice echoed off in the empty building and Jason took another step, stepping on a small box.

The house still dark, Jason bent down and picked up the small object, and peered closely at it. It was one of Cameron's juice boxes. He looked even more closely at it and let his thumb carefully feather across the small fruit box, brought his hand up to his face, and smelled his thumb.

He frowned.

He smelled his finger again, as if he didn't believe his sense, and then quickly took a quick taste of the unknown sticky liquid.

He stood there for a minute, his brain - and heart - not being able to process the idea. But when it did, Jason might as well have died.

The thick taste of metallic blood touched the tip of Jason's tongue.

"N-No," he gasped, and threw down the juice box, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"No!" he yelled, and began blindly running through the doors, his vision being distorted as an onslaught of tears blurred his vision. Jason defeatedly walked down the stairs, his pain and anger showing through the tense set of his shoulders.

Just then, the door slammed shut and Jason whirled around, simultaneously drawing his gun.

When his eyes met the cold, dead ones belonging to the man at the door, Jason's gun clattered to the floor, leaving him in a bewildered state of pure shock.

"Well, Mr. Morgan. Cat got your tongue?"


End file.
